Mamma Mia!
by EnglishSwede
Summary: love romances between them all will someone get hurt? find out what happens here! and only here!...ya i stick at summerys
1. the day after the wedding

Charmichle's, Sheridan's, Anderson's and Brights

Donna picked the lock to her sisters hotel room. She tiptoed into their room and stared at the sleeping sisters. Rosie was laying flat on her back with her body facing the opposite direction of the way she was supposed to be laying. Loud snores came from her mouth. Tanya on the other hand was sprawled all over the floor snoring her face was smeared in last nights makeup. You could tell last night they both got hammered. Donna tried so hard not to laugh though it would not matter if it did because their snoring would block it all out! Donna reached into her pocket and pulled out a disposable camera. All she had to do was point, aim and, CLICK! Went the sound of the camera followed by a bright flash, followed by many more.

"Ha now if they ever try ANYTHING ...hehe I got these little beauties"Donna whispered/ snickered. Donna started to snoop around and found a little note on Tanya's lamp.

_Hey Tanya last night was fun_

_Hope YOU enjoyed it as much_

_As I did!_

_-Harry_

She squinted and went over it again, making sure she read it right. "Hey Tanya last night was fun hope you enjoyed it as much as I did....Harry...WHAT?!" Donna Yelled when she realized what she did she fell down to the floor lying as flat as she could. Just in time to, Rosie sat straight up and looked around when she saw nothing she fell back into her original place and was off in dreamland once more. Donna got up slowly, she had stuck the note deep into her pocket and started backing up towards the door. She exited out as quiet as a mouse and went to go tell Sam what she found. Rosie opened one eye then the other she looked around the room and grinned.

"Tanya...we got her were's the walkie-talkie?" Tanya rose up and handed her the walkie-talkie. "Brave one this is small one do you read?" a short pause and then a deep Irish voice cracked though "Copy that small one this is Brave one is clueless one on her way?" Rosie laughed then spoke " yes Brave one clueless one is one her way be ready to act" "Small one I was bone to act"

"gimmie a high five sister!" Tanya exclaimed then they high fived and bursted into bursts of giggles.

"SAM!" Donna yelled as she ran into the Villa. She found him on a ladder on the old shack painting the shutters on the second floor. "Yes hon?" Sam never looked down and continued what he was doing. " I think Harry and Tanya were-" she stopped herself when she heard a cackling voice come from under Sam's Shirt. "Brave one this is Rich one is clueless one in place? Do you copy?" Sam's mouth dropped and knew that the whole thing was ruined, he climbed down the ladder and gave Donna a big smile and knew the gig was up. Donna Smiled and cocked her head. "I never thought I would be double crossed by my own husband! You tell them the gig is up nice try though" she gave him a kiss and skipped down to the docks to her mailbox. Sam sighed and pulled the walkie-talkie out from under his shirt. " Nice going Rich one we lost her" there was a long pause he knew that Rosie had just hit Tanya in the arm. "Oops sorry OUCH!" "That's what you get for ruing this!" Rosie yelled at Tanya Playfully.

Meanwhile

Bill was "fishing" on his boat. He was actually sleep-fishing, he had the rod in his hands and was sleeping in a fold out chair. He had a bucket next to him that had 6 trout in it. The sun was beating down but it was not to hot. His hat covered his face pulse his aviators . His line started to move and that's when he woke up! He got up and tried to reel it in but what he was not noticing was it was reeling him in! "Oh you're a strong little sucker ain't ya?" suddenly a giant gray and white figure jumped out from the water and pulled Bill in! "AGGGGG!" *SPLASH* when he emerged he could see about 60 feet away a large fin was coming his way! "Oh Crap!" Bill scrambled up the ladder of his boat and sighed. THUD! He jumped to his feet and noticed that what he thought was a shark was ramming the side of the boat. His leg hit a poll and he winced he looked down at his leg and noticed there was a big gash in it. He grabbed a nearby shirt and tore it so he could wrap it up. He did and he did not notice any more thudding. He sat on the railing and sighed. "That was a close one eh?" he sighed in relief. Just then another thud on the opposite side of him a thud came once more. Bill flew off! Into the water once more. When he emerged he knew if whatever wanted to eat him, it would get him he was too far from the boat. "OKAY I"M READY TO DIE...TAKE ME!" Bill yelled at the creature. He saw the fin once more and squinted as it was about 5 feet away. He felt a wave push him a bit but nothing hit him. He opened one eye then the other when he saw what it was. He was face to face with a bottle nose dolphin.


	2. Lizzy?, Tanya and Robert?

His eyes widened as the dolphin rubbed his noes on Bill's shirt as if it wanted to be petted like a dog. He put up his hands and slowly started petting the dolphin, not knowing what the reaction might be but the dolphin never moved. "Hello there, well ain't you a gorgeous little thing" the dolphin suddenly went underwater "ugggg dolphin? Where'd you go? WOAH! What are you doinggggggg???!" the dolphin had put Bill on it's back and started giving him a ride to his boat. It stopped right next to the ladder. Bill looked at the boat then back at the dolphin and stoked it's head "Good Boy, you are a boy right?" the dolphin screeched as if saying no. " Sorry girl, girl" Bill climbed up the boat and unfolded his chair again and sat down in it. the dolphin just sat there as if he was waiting for something. Bill looked at it "What? what do you want from me" the Dolphin opened it's mouth as if to be fed. Before Bill could say anything a fish was thrown into it's mouth. "what the?...how'd you get on my boat?" "same way I did yesterday I took my little boat...hello little girl!" Rosie squeaked to the dolphin Bill looked at her "and what do you want?" Rosie cocked her head to one side and whispered in his ear simply "you" Bill shot up from his seat and started backing up "woah hey ummm I like you and all but I'm not ready for a relationship right now." he stammered she followed him "yes that is why you attacked my mouth last night at the reception." "hey I was drinking" "you started drinking when I started drinking Mr. and you were a lot of fun last night never knew anybody could dance like that I thought it was great" he blushed and swallowed big." now I'm probably the laughing stock of this hotel...great" "no, no you aren't that would be Sam but then again I was the only one that remembers anything so I guess nobody wins the crown" he backed up into the week and clenched it. " I thought you were an adventure kinda guy? but I see fear not heroism?"

"well I" then the dolphin made many screeching noises as if it were laughing at him. " oh shut it you!" "don't yell at Lizzy!" Rosie hit him slightly in the arm

he looked at Rosie as if she were nuts "you named it?" "ya you got a problem with that" she grabbed his shirt and pulled him to the railing forcing him to sit down. she was inches away from his mouth she leaned in closer almost touching his lips with her own. she put her hand on his chest and grinned. "bey bey" "what?" and *SPLASH* there he went again straight into the water.

Donna and Tanya had went in the jeep off into town to get some alcohol. "Donna?" "Ya!"

"You need to keep your bartender under control!" "Why did he try to get up your skirt?!" Donna laughed and Tanya hit her. "Ya he's like 25 years younger than me I want some one my age!" "Want me to fire him?" Donna said sarcastically "what NO! Don't fire pepper just tell him to back off" "I was kidding Tanya" the jeep came to a halt and Donna sat on the top of her seat. "Robert!" "Coming Donna" a deep voice came from the liquor store. Tanya sat on the top of her seat as well. Her mouth dropped when the man named Robert came out. Tall, Tan had black hair with gray coming in on the sides, drop dead gorgeous. "Here ya go Donna" Robert had handed Donna 3 bottles of champaign and 2 bottles of scotch for the men at home. "And here you go rob" she tried to hand him 40 but he backed away. "Oh the house" he threw his hands up and backed up he looked at Tanya and a brow raised he pointed towards her. "Who is this" Donna followed his pointingness and smiled. "My sister bey Robert" she fell back in her seat and started the jeep. Tanya fell back in her seat but never did they part from their gaze.

"Husband number 4 here we come" Donna laughed then drove off!


	3. Comming home

"Not funny!" "Oh yes it was!" "So like what is her liquor store owner by day and works at chip and dales by night?" they started laughing hysterically. When they got back to the hotel everyone was waiting for Donna so they could have some fun. "Donna, Tanya there ya are! Where's the goods?" Harry brightly said he was accompanied by Bill, Sam and Rosie. Bill and Rosie were making their way over to help out hand in hand. "Right here Harry!" Donna held up two bottles of each and then Rosie took the other bottle of champaign and Bill took the Scotch from her hands. "Mine!" Bill said holding up the bottles and Rosie laughed and grabbed the back of his neck with her free hand, and pulled him down and "mine" they kissed Tanya was laughing at them. Bill glared at her playfully and he started laughing, Rosie started laughing because he was laughing in between kisses and soon enough everyone started laughing. "Yep it is defiantly time to start drinking" Sam's phone started ringing in his pocket. Everybody ceased their laughing when they saw the expression on his face. It was filled with joy.

"Hello Todd how the hell are you?" Sam's facial expression was filled with joy and happiness.

"Why don't you say that to my face!" a young Irish voice came from behind them all. Sam knew that voice It was Todd in the flesh. Sam swiftly turned around and his eyes wide and his smile big! He ran over to his son and hugged him tight! "Tod...I've missed you son!" Todd hugged his dad tight. "I missed you too dad!" "What about me pops?" another young Irish voice said from behind Todd. Sam loosened up his grip on Todd and grabbed his other son Jack and pulled him into a group hug. "Jack my boy! I've missed you too!" he kissed the top of both of their heads and spun them around. "Time to meet the family" "okay!" Todd and Jack both said at once. After all the introductions and a few shots everyone was having a good time. Except Donna, Sam had his boys back...but she wanted Sofie back with her.

In France

Sky and Sofie were sitting under a umbrella in a park near the docks. Sofie missed her mother and Kalokari. Surprisingly so did Sky. Sky saw the sadness in Sofie's face even though she was smiling. "Sofie...this exploring the world, thing...is certainly not what I thought it was...I don't know about you...but I feel like going back to Kalokari" Sofie pulled him into a tight hug and kissed him. "I'm sorry was that to noticeable of how much I want to go home?" Sofie said sarcastically "nope not a bit(he looks around and stands up holding his hand out for Sofie to take) let's get outta here" she took his hand and they walked back to get their things and go book a fight back to the Mainland. As they walked down the park Sky and Sofie both had smiles on their faces. "Are you going to tell your mum we're coming home?" "I'll call her tonight to tell Bill to come and pick us up tomorrow" "okay I'm glad we're going home" he held on to her hand tighter and she kissed him. "Me too" when they got back to the hotel Sky went downstairs to the lobby to book the tickets. Sofie decided to call her mother and tell her what's going down.

Donna's phone rang and she picked up.

"Hello Sofie!" Donna yelled everyone was sitting at the bar sharing funny stories and of course Todd and Jack both leaned towards their father. "Sister right?" Sam nodded and they went back into place.

"YOUR COMING HOME!" Donna shouted and everybody's eyes went wide with happiness

"Ok I'll tell him...okay love you bey!" Donna started jumping up and down and laughing.

"Oh by the way Bill. Can you drive your boat in the morning to the Mainland to pick Sky and Soph up?" Bill smiled and nodded "what time?" "9:24 a.m." "Works for me!" Tanya stood up on the bar and raised her glass. "TO SOFIE AND SKY!" "TO SOFIE AND SKY!!" Everyone yelled and took swigs of their glass's of Scotch.


End file.
